


Mr. Smith

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, F/M, Office Sex, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Y/n has been dreaming of a man she barely knows, Director of Sales and Marketing at Sandover Steel, where she works. How far will she go to see if her dreams match up to reality? (AU where Dean’s hunter girlfriend gets put in Zachariah’s normal douchebag reality)~~~~~~~~~~~~~F*ck these dreams. You didn’t understand where they were coming from. Sure, Mr. Smith was an attractive man, and certainly worthy of wet dreaming about, but you barely ever saw him. He was one of your boss, Mr. Adler’s, top employees, the Director of Sales and Marketing, which meant that you didn’t have much interaction with him from your secretary desk. Maybe that’s why he seemed like a completely different man in your dreams.The man in your dreams was rough around the edges, with callouses on his fingertips and deep gravel in voice. The man in your dreams made you wet and wanting with a damn wink. You weren’t sure the real Dean Smith even knew how to wink.





	Mr. Smith

_Your legs shake as he licks long stripes up and down your slit. Your hands are twisted in the cheap, stained bed sheets of an equally cheap motel and all you want is for him to climb up your body and put his cock where you need it. You’re too empty, there’s nothing to clench around, but he’s made it clear that he’s not taking his mouth off of you until you’ve cum and you are not to touch him until he gives permission. “Fuck, please, D.” You beg._

_“Almost there, baby. Come on, princess. I know you’re close.” His voice is deep gravel and it spurs you closer, but still not close enough. He sucks your clit in between his lips and rolls it slightly and you cry out as your orgasm finally hits you. “Good girl.” He whispers, pulling back and crawling up your body to settle with his hips against yours._

_“D., please, I need to touch you.” You whine._

_“Then, go ahead, y/n. Put me right where you need me, sweetheart.” He kisses your shoulder as you reach down and wrap your hand around his pulsing cock, lining him up with your entrance. He pushes his hips forward and sheaths himself inside of you, making you whimper… and then he stops._

_“Move. Move, D., please, God, move.” You beg, wrapping your legs around him, lifting your hips and trying to force the friction you’re craving._

_“I will. You just gotta give me a minute or I won’t last, sweetheart.” He admits. He takes a few deep, drawn-out breaths and then he starts moving, his thick cock rubbing against your inner walls like it was tailor-made for you. You meet every thrust, fingertips grasping wildly at his arms and back and hips before finally settling in his hair as you get closer and closer._

* * *

You woke as your alarm clock began angrily beeping at you. You woke up flustered, your pussy pulsing with need. Fuck these dreams. You didn’t understand where they were coming from. Sure, Mr. Smith was an attractive man, and certainly worthy of wet dreaming about, but you barely ever saw him. He was one of your boss, Mr. Adler’s, top employees, the Director of Sales and Marketing, which meant that you didn’t have much interaction with him from your secretary desk. Maybe that’s why he seemed like a completely different man in your dreams.

The man in your dreams was rough around the edges, with callouses on his fingertips and deep gravel in voice. The man in your dreams made you wet and wanting with a damn wink. You weren’t sure the real Dean Smith even knew how to wink.

You took a shower, ignoring the pulsing between your legs until it went away. You dressed in your fashionable red business dress and put on your four inch black stiletto heels, putting an appropriate amount of makeup on and heading into the office. You set your purse at your desk, logged onto your computer to look at the calendar then stood and knocked on Mr. Adler’s door. He beckoned you inside and you plastered a fake smile on your face as you entered. You almost tripped when you saw Mr. Smith sitting in the chair across from your boss, memories of your most recent dream flooding you. His posture was ramrod straight, as was his tie, and his hair was perfectly gelled into place.

You straightened and replaced your smile. “Good morning, Mr. Adler, sir.” You nodded at the other man. “Mr. Smith.” You put your focus back to your boss. “I was just coming to remind you that you have a 9 am with the mayor’s aid and lunch reservations at Sotto for 11:30. Did you want me to get you a refill on that espresso?”

Your boss handed you the cup and waved you out of the office, as he almost always did. He seemed to think you weren’t much worth his time. You quietly closed the door behind you and headed for the espresso machine in the break room down the hall. You made yourself an espresso first. Mr. Adler didn’t know how long it took to make an espresso so you always milked it for as long as you could. You were just starting to sip the bitter ambrosia when Mr. Smith walked in.

“Thought you were making Adler a drink.” He said, with a smile.

“His is next.” You answered, trying to not meet his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes that haunted your dreams. Those beautiful green eyes that were looking up at you from between your thighs-

You could feel the blush spread across your cheeks and you forced yourself to drink more espresso to cover that fact from his vision. “You’re y/n, right?” He asked, pouring himself a cup of the high-end Hawaiian hazelnut vanilla coffee that just wasn’t high enough caffeine for you.

You leaned against the counter, espresso cup held up by two fingers of your left hand. “We  _have_ met before, Mr. Smith. I know I’m just the lowly secretary, but-”

“I didn’t mean to be dismissive, or anything, I was just trying to make sure I had your name right.”

“Oh?” You said, chancing a look at his face. Oh, those freckles on his cheeks. You looked back to your cup.

“Because I was going to tell you to call me ‘Dean’ and it’s really only fair if I call you by your first name, too.” He stepped closer to you and reached past to grab the stevia sweetener.

“Do you actually  _like_ that stuff?” You asked as he ripped open three of the little green and white packets open and poured them into his mug.

“No.” He answered honestly. “But these last ten pounds aren’t going anywhere by themselves.”

You laughed. That had to be a joke, right? The eyebrow he raised at you told you it wasn’t, so you sobered slightly. “Mr. Smith, you-” His eyebrow raised further, taking its neighbor up a bit, too. “ _Dean_ , if there is one man in this building that doesn’t need to be self conscious about his looks, it’s you.”

The smirk he gave you made your breath catch and you couldn’t hold back the thought that maybe there was a bit more of the man you’d been dreaming of in Dean Smith, after all. “That’s very kind, y/n.”

“I wasn’t trying to be kind, Dean. Just honest. You could have all the sugar you want and still look amazing.”

His eyes turned a bit dark, pupils dilating as he bit his bottom lip. “All the sugar I want, huh?” His voice made you shiver. It was so close to the gravel from your dream. “Well…” He licked his lips. “When Adler goes to lunch, why don’t you bring me a cup of coffee? You can put whatever you think I want in it.” He licked his lips again and smirked as he walked out of the break room, leaving you almost panting from the encounter.

* * *

At 11:15, just five minutes after Mr. Adler walked out to go to lunch, you knocked on Mr. Smith’s door. You had a coffee mug in your hand and an anticipatory ache between your legs. It was wrong that you were hoping he was going to fuck you in his office, wasn’t it? It was wrong that you were  _wanting_ to risk your job to see if your dreams matched up to reality. But you were. You would fuck Dean right on Mr. Adler’s desk if you could find out if it was as good as your dreams told you. “Come in!” Dean called.

You opened the door and walked in, genuine smile on your lips. “Brought your coffee.”

“Yeah?” He smirked, nodding at you to close the door, which you did. “What’d you bring me?” He asked, setting his file down.

“Just black coffee.” You answered, setting the mug down in front of him and leaning against the desk. “I couldn’t figure out how to get myself in the cup.”

Dean smiled, twisting his swivel chair and turning those green eyes on you. “Well, you are great at what you do. You knew exactly what I wanted.” He ran his hand up the inside of your leg, stopping just past your knee. You could see his tongue poking between teeth as his studied your face. “How long do you think you’ve got, sweetheart?” He asked, and you gasped.

“How long do you need me?”

He shook his head, bottom lip in between his teeth again. “Fuck, I could have you for hours and that still wouldn’t be long enough.” You couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped your throat. “But I think I could get a real good start out of an hour with you.” He stood, suddenly, pushing you to scoot back further on his desk and standing between your legs. He looked into your eyes as he pushed the skirt of your dress up to bunch at your waist. “And then after we get outta here, I’m gonna take you to my condo and fuck you on every flat surface I’ve got.”

“D.” You breathed out and he growled, slightly before pressing his lips to yours in a heated kiss that made you grab his shoulders to ground yourself. As your tongues pressed against each other, you moved your hands to the button of his slacks and worked frantically to free him from his suspenders and pull his pants down. He helped pull his boxers down to pool at his feet with his slacks and you slid your hand across his stupid v-cut to wrap your hand around his erection and started to slow run your hand up and down the soft skin. Looks like your dreams were right about the size of him, too.

He bucked into your hand and you whined as he pulled you to the edge of his desk and pulled your underwear to the side, giving him the opportunity to run the middle finger of his left hand between your lips. You pulled away from the kiss and gasped, loudly, as his finger slid inside of you. “Oh, I love that sound.” He whispered, pumping his finger in and out of you. “And you are so wet, princess. Were you thinking of this all day?”

“Uh-huh.” You tightened your grip a bit and picked up your speed.

“Shit. Me, too. Could barely focus on my meeting with Adler after you walked in. Just couldn’t wait to get my dick in you, sweetheart.”

“Then, get to it, D.” You panted, dropping his cock and wrapping your legs around his waist. He pulled his dress shirt up out of the way, resituated your underwear to make sure it would stay out of his way, and started to push into you. Your head hung backward and you gripped the edge of the desk like your life depended on it. “Jesus fucking Christ, Dean. You’re so perfect.”

“Was gonna say the same to you.” He grunted as he bottomed out… and stopped.

You barely held back the whine. “D. you gotta move.”

“I  _will_ , just… fuck, I need a minute or I’m not gonna last.” Your mind flashed to your dream, but you pushed it away.

“Well, I suppose the honesty is nice.” You teased. He took a few deep breaths and then he started to move, pumping his hips in long, smooth strokes. Every push and pull of his hips made you release a tiny gasping moan which you tried to tide by biting your bottom lip, but the sound just traveled through your nose, instead.

“Fuck, so good. Your pussy’s so fuckin’ strong, baby. Love that sound. Love how you feel. Love this so much. Fuck, y/n, love you.” He rambled off quickly as you both got closer to your orgasms. He moved his hand to let his thumb sweep across your clit and your orgasm exploded across your body, white spots flashing across your vision as he pulled out and shot cum in long ropes, hitting his computer keyboard and the file he’d been looking at when you walked in.

You hopped down off of the desk and licked the cum off of the head of his cock, then fixed your dress and panties as he tucked himself back into his pants and made himself presentable again. You kissed his cheek and picked the file up. “Let me retype this for you, Mr. Smith.” You chuckled. “And I’ll put in a requisition for a new keyboard. I assume you don’t want to try to  _clean_ that one.”

Dean smirked and reached his hand out, knocking over the coffee mug, deliberately, pouring the liquid over the keyboard. “Oops. Need a new one.”

You started to walk away. “I’ll see you after I’m done with this file, sir, and just for future reference…” You turned at the door and winked. “I’m on the pill, so you didn’t  _have_ to make such a mess.”

Dean made a sound that could only be described as 'unf’ as you opened his office door and walked back to your desk outside Mr. Adler’s office. Dean had said he loved you and that didn’t seem wrong or weird to you. You felt the same way. Which was weird, wasn’t it? You barely knew each other, yet… you dreamed how sex with him would be, down to the wording he used in bed and the size of his cock. This was weird but… oh, so right and you just could not wait to see all the flat surfaces of his condo.


End file.
